Many electronic devices include circuits or other components that are enclosed within electric shielding enclosures. Some devices include circuits or components that emit electromagnetic energy that is able to disturb other components of the device and are enclosed in an electric shielding enclosure to prevent emission of such energy outside of the enclosure. Some circuits or components are sensitive to static electric discharge or to exposure to electromagnetic energy that can adversely affect their operation. Such circuits or components are enclosed in an electric shielding enclosure to protect them from static electric discharge or interfering electromagnetic energy. Such electric shielding enclosures add to the size and weight of the device. In an example of decreasing device size, manufacturing tolerances for electric shielding enclosures and their neighboring structures within the device increase and add complexity and cost to the physical design of the device.
Decreasing the weight and size of electric shielding enclosures in electronic devices increases design flexibility and manufacturability of devices.